1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for scalding poultry carcasses comprising a plumage, comprising: a processing space provided with transport means which define a transport path for the poultry carcasses leading through the processing space; a feed of scalding medium; and dispensing means for the scalding medium connecting the feed of scalding medium to the processing space and provided with a plurality of outlet openings which are directed toward the transport path and with which the scalding medium is carried into the transport path. The present invention also relates to an improved method for scalding poultry.
2) Description of the Prior Art
The scalding of poultry, and more particularly slaughtered and bled poultry such as chickens, ducks and turkeys, has the purpose of reducing the attachment of the feathers to the carcass, such that removal of the plumage during a subsequent (plucking) process becomes simpler. A prerequisite for scalding is that scalding must be completed shortly after poultry has been slaughtered because of the rapid onset of rigor mortis. Partially because of the desired speed use has heretofore usually been made of a basin with warm water in which the poultry is immersed. After a treatment time of about 3 minutes the poultry is taken out of the basin and the feathers can be removed relatively easily. A drawback of this so-called “immersion scalding” is that the poultry entrains a considerable amount of water from the basin, and there is also the problem of possible transfer of dirt, germs and bacteria from the basin.
An alternative method of scalding is described in WO 2008/013447 of the present applicant. A device and a method are described herein for scalding poultry comprising a full plumage. A scalding medium with a dew point lying in a specific range is composed here in a conditioning space, and carried therefrom to a processing space using dispensing means with at least one outlet opening. This processing space is provided with transport means defining a transport path for the poultry leading through the processing space. In the processing space liquid condenses from the scalding medium onto the poultry, whereby a relatively great heat transfer can be realized in a short time. Although this method and device already provide a number of clear advantages, such as a relatively advantageous scalding result which can be realized in a short period of time, it has been found desirable in practice to control the scalding result even better than is possible with the described method. A primary quality criterion is of course the extent to which the feathers are loosened. Other factors determining the quality of scalding are the degree of damage to the epidermis (surface epithelium/dermis) and the degree of denaturation (“boiling down”) of proteins in the meat directly under the skin. At least all these aspects must be taken into account in quality control of the scalding process.
It is the object of the invention to provide an improved method of scalding and the means required for this purpose, whereby a readily controllable scalding result can be obtained while retaining the advantages of the prior art.